


There's No Business Like Show Business

by 11Fritos



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Broadway AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Some angst, Some fluff too, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Fritos/pseuds/11Fritos
Summary: Dean Ambrose has wanted to work in theater all his life, so he does what anyone with a passion for theater does: move to New York. There's one problem though, and that problem's name is Seth Rollins.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean groaned as he heard his alarm go off. He rolled over in his bed and slammed his fist down on the already battered clock. Sluggishly getting out of bed, Dean headed into the small bathroom that was conjoined to his bedroom. After getting ready for the day and getting dressed he took a look around his cramped apartment, it wasn’t much but it was all he could afford right now. Finally, his eyes landed on his clock which showed the time and he realized he should’ve been gone five minutes ago. “Shit, shit, shit,” he profanity seemed to be his personal mantra as he bounded down the bustling streets of New York. He skidded to a stop in front of one of the many theaters lining the street. It was a modest establishment, looking a little run down on the outside but Dean couldn’t care less. He knew on the inside it was bustling with life, people who had a dream just like him: to make it to Broadway. He heard of a new up and coming musical, and Dean has been working his ass off; memorizing lines, songs, and dance numbers. He knew he was gonna nail this audition. Once finished checking his appearance for the final time with a puddle of dirty water on the road acting as his mirror, Dean confidently strutted into the building. 

That confidence was short-lived, however, when Dean recognized the man currently standing next to the director. “Motherfucker,” he whispered under his breath. Of course, he had to be there, it seemed like no matter what kind of show Dean was auditioning for he always managed to come in and fuck everything up for him. After contemplating just walking out now and saving himself from the embarrassment, he shook his head. He had to do this, he was going to fucking own this audition. Mostly because he needed this to get his career started, but partly has a middle finger to him. Dean put on a sickeningly sweet grin before walking up to the director and him. “Seth!” he exclaimed acting as if they had been long time friends. “How’s it going?”   
“Dean!” the other man replied, feigning a smile.

Five grueling hours of auditions later Dean trudged his way home, he was exhausted and on top of that is was raining-scratch that-fucking downpouring. He finally made it to his small apartment, after falling onto his bed he fell asleep. Luckily he didn’t have work tomorrow so there was no need to worry about that for once. A few moments later Dean’s phone started ringing. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and looked at the caller id. A soft smile crossed his face when he read the name. “Hey Rome,” He said, forgetting about being woken up by the call and just happy to be able to talk to his longtime friend.   
“How’d it go?” His Samoan friend asked  
“Well for starters he was there,” Dean replied glad to be able to vent his frustrations to someone who understood  
“Shit, that’s pretty rough man,”  
“You’re telling me,”  
“When will you know if you got the part?” Roman asked, eager to change the subject  
“In about a week”  
“Well, good luck man, and good night,”  
“G’night,” Dean replied, before yawning. He hung up and fell right back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short filler chapter as I figure out how I want this to go

Roman finished his call with Dean and contemplated what he could do. He knew that Dean wasn’t in the best financial situation, but the blonde refused to get help from anyone, thinking it made him look weak and dependent on other people; two traits Dean absolutely hated. Roman had offered Dean loans multiple times but he never accepted them. The dark haired Samoan contemplated what he could do in order to help his friend out, it was then that a crazy idea struck him; he got to his computer and started typing furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a lot of pushing and shoving in the compact and loud crowd as Dean tried to get closer to the object that had built up so much frenzy. A bulletin board on the wall of the theater he had visited a week ago, on it were the results of the auditions. He didn’t have his hopes too high when he found out Seth had auditioned here also. Then the crowd silence and Dean heard the very distinct yelling of ‘bullcrap’ and other words of varying vulgarity. When Dean got close enough to see what it was all about the commotion was about, he couldn’t help but grin when he noticed the lack of Rollins’ name on the board. That grin soon faded when Seth noticed him “Don’t look too happy Ambrose, last I checked you weren’t on there either,” he then looked at the board once more for confirmation. And it was true, Dean’s name was also absent from the list.   
“Clearly this director has no taste,” Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders. This earned a small laugh from Seth. Dean then left the theater, happy to not have to look at Seth’s face again. 

When he left the theater he saw another familiar face walking down the street. “Hey, Finn!” he called out, happy to see his long time friend and starting to jog towards him.   
“Dean! How’d it go?” He asked, Irish accent still prominent. At that Dean slowed down to a walk.   
“Not great,” he quietly replied, scratching the back of his neck. “But how are you doing?” he asked.  
“I found a role that I’m pretty happy with, should be set for a long time,” he said, grinning.  
“That’s awesome!” The blonde was happy for his friend but wished he could find a role he would be satisfied with.  
“Y’know what I found somethin’ for ya in case this happened,” Finn suddenly said searching his bag. He then pulled out a flier, crumpled from being hastily shoved into a bag. It was a simple ad, explaining it was looking for performers in a new up and coming love story.   
“Love? Not saying I’m not grateful, but that isn’t really my kinda thing,”  
“Aw cmon, maybe it is, you never tried it how’re you supposed to know?” Dean knew he was right  
“Alright, fine I’ll try it,” he said, taking the flier from his friend's hand


	4. Chapter 4

Dean reached his apartment and flopped down on his couch, he turned on his TV and flipped through the few channels he had before settling on one. He had hoped within an hour he'd been asleep, but here he was three hours later still blankly staring at the TV not absorbing the story developing on the screen before him. He rolled over on his side in an attempt to get more comfortable but felt his keys poking his leg. When he went to retrieve then he remembered the paper Finn had given him, now crumpled in his pocket. He sat up and turned the lamp next to his couch on, after unfolding the paper he looked at it and nearly scoffed. It barely had any information, it was written by someone he hadn’t before and was clearly in extremely early stages of development, it didn’t even have a name yet. Only someone who was completely hopeless would even consider trying out for a part in this. He scoffed at the thought and he then looked around his apartment, too cramped for even one person; beer bottles and fast food wrappers strewn around. If anyone came over they would think he was completely hopeless. “Shit” Dean then softly said under his breath. Guess this is just his kinda play or musical or whatever the hell it was going to end up being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to help me get back into the swing of writing. I haven't been watching WWE too much, but I'm starting to pick it up again which will hopefully mean more inspiration for this. And as always thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm not 100% sure where I'm gonna go with this but hopefully, I'll actually be consistent with updates. Be sure to leave a review!


End file.
